More than anything
by Arendelle Frost
Summary: It was Valentines Day, and Jack had the perfect gift for Elsa. Nothing was going to ruin today, until Jack accidentally ruins it himself.


**It is Valentines Day.**

 **I love Jack and Elsa.**

 **So I wrote a little story about Jack and Elsa**

 **...on Valentines day.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

For 300 years, Jack Frost always thought that he was meant to be alone.

Until he became a Guardian, he always believed that he served no other purpose than to fly around the world and make it snow for all the kids, often causing a bit of mischief along the way, but that was it. He was nothing more than Jack Frost, the lonely winter soul.

But fate decided to intervene one day, thus making him meet the pretty Snow Queen, the Queen of Arendelle - Elsa.

Up until that day, Jack didn't really know what love felt like, nor what it meant outside of the platonic love and friendship that he gracefully received ever since he became a Guardian. Of course, he loved his fellow Guardians and considered him his family, and for the first time in 300 years, Jack remembered what it was like to feel human somehow. And of course, Jack loved the children. Creating snow days for children was what he loved most, and knowing that there were kids out there made him feel worth it, and complete.

Well, almost.

Jack always knew that there was just something missing. Something that he just couldn't understand, something that he wasn't sure he would ever find the answer to. But when he met the Queen of Arendelle, he found the answer he has been searching for, all this time.

It has now been over a year since Elsa came into his life. She made him feel warm, she made him feel like he was _meant_ to be this cold, dead, frost haired boy, because when he heard her story, he realized that he was never alone in the first place, and it was as if time was just waiting for them to meet. Elsa proved to him that he was here for a purpose, and not just some winter figure he always thought he was for the past three centuries.

It's been over a year, and Jack wanted to give her something special, just to show her how much she means to him. And the fact that today is Valentines Day only made the occasion seem more perfect. When Jack touched down in the courtyard of Elsa's castle, he swung his wooden staff over his shoulder and was greeted by the bright colours of flowers that were just starting to bloom again after a long winter.

"Jack, you're here!"

Jack looked up and saw Anna running out the door, and towards him, almost knocking the Guardian over when she reached him. Kristoff, who approached them from behind, laughed. Jack grinned when he saw the two; he considered Anna and Kristoff to be like his best friends, two people he knew he could always hang out with whenever Elsa was off doing some boring Queen stuff.

"Hey, guys," said Jack.

"Oh my god, Jack, you have no idea how long I've waited! I'm dying to see it! Do you have it with you? I wanna see it!" Anna exclaimed.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the Princess's excitement. Last week, Jack had showed Anna and Kristoff something he was working on, which would eventually turn out to be Elsa's Valentines Day gift. It was a necklace, not like any other however. The pendant was in the shape of a snowflake, but what made it even more special was that the snowflake was crafted out of Jack's ice, and along with some magic that North had sprinkled upon it, the snow pendant would never melt, even in the Summer. Jack reached into his pocket to pull out a small white velvet box, and opened up the lid for Anna and Kristoff to peer inside, however, once Jack did, Anna and Kristoff could only stare.

"Uh..." Kristoff bit his bottom lip.

"It took me about three days to make it perfect, but it was worth it, I hope. Do you think Elsa will like it?" Jack asked. He was nervous, no doubt, but he was also excited, and the tone in his voice showed that.

"Um, I mean, I'm _sure_ Elsa will love it, except..." Anna trailed off.

Jack noticed the blank looks on their faces, which made him frown. "Wh...what's wrong? Is it that bad?"

"No, no of course it isn't bad, it's just..." Anna sighed. "...the box is empty."

Jack froze for a second, as if Anna had just delivered the most _horrifying_ , most _unimaginable_ news on the face of the planet. He expected Anna and Kristoff to burst out into laughs and say that they were kidding, but they didn't, so Jack slowly turned the small velvet box around and to his _absolute horror_ , Anna was right. There was no necklace, the necklace that he handcrafted so delicately out of love, the gift he was so excited to give to that lovely Snow Queen that had captured his frozen heart. Elsa's necklace was nowhere in sight.

" _What_? No, no, no!" Jack frantically searched his pockets and felt his entire body grow extra cold when he couldn't find it. "I swear, I had it this morning before I left the North Pole! I was literally holding it in my hands!"

"Maybe it flew out of your pocket when you were flying here?" said Kristoff.

"That's impossible, I had my hand on it the entire time!" Jack felt like his life was over, done for. All that hard work, all that excitement to give it to Elsa, it was all for nothing.

"Jack," Anna started out slowly. "When you said that you had it this morning, maybe you forgot to put it inside the box?"

Jack shook his head. "No, that can't..."

And then he remembered.

It was minutes before he was going to leave the North Pole to return to Arendelle, and he was in his room carefully examining the necklace one last time. North and Bunny called him out for a few minutes to talk, and so Jack stashed the empty box in his pocket, went to go talk to North and Bunny, then left, leaving the necklace behind.

He _left_ the necklace behind.

"Oh no, Jack," Anna frowned. Jack's silence confirmed the fact that he did indeed forget to put the necklace in the box. "Maybe you can fly back to the North Pole really quickly to get it."

"It takes about three hours to fly from the Pole to Arendelle. I...there's not enough time," Jack said.

Anna couldn't help but feel her chest ache for the poor Guardian. She glanced up at Kristoff for a few seconds, but exchanging pitiful looks, before they both turned to Jack, who sighed deeply to himself and hung his head down in defeat. He rolled the empty white box in his fingers and shook his head to himself. But before Anna, Kristoff or Jack could speak up, another voice was suddenly heard.

"Jack!"

The three of them looked up, and saw Elsa standing out on one of the balconies of the second floor of the castle. The Queen had a huge smile on her face that lit up her blue eyes when he saw her handsome winter Guardian. Jack tried to force a smile and gave her a wave, trying to push away the guilt that was building up in his chest.

"I can't believe I left it behind," Jack scowled to himself. The words left a foul taste in his mouth.

"She'll understand once you tell her," Anna tried to reassure him.

"I better go up there," Jack said.

Jack bid a small goodbye to Anna and Kristoff, and with the empty velvet box in his pocket, he flew up to the balcony on the second floor, and was instantly hit with another wave of guilt when he saw how happy Elsa looked to see him right now. Despite the burning guilt, Jack too, also couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw her. With her blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pink cheeks and her icy blue dress, she looked as beautiful as ever - and then Jack felt guilty again.

"Hey, Snowflake," Jack tried to smile.

The smile on Elsa's face grew even bigger as she ran towards him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck for a few seconds before reaching up to give his cheek a light kiss. "I _knew_ I heard your voice. I'm so happy to see you. I missed you."

Jack could only force out another smile as he reached up to tuck a piece of Elsa's blonde hair behind her ear. The smile on Elsa's face slowly fell because she could instantly tell that something was off. The frown increased when she noticed how sullen Jack looked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Anyway, how are you?"

"Jack..." she sighed. She stepped out of his embrace to look at him before reaching for both of his hands. "I know you well enough to know that something isn't right. Today is a special day. It's Valentines Day. But how am I suppose to enjoy today when I know you're upset about something?"

He looked at her and saw the worry laced in her eyes, and for a second, Jack felt like he was going to lose it. He just loved her so much, that seeing her look so upset made the guilt scorch him even harder. "God, Elsa, I...I messed up. I messed up big time."

"What do you mean?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck and sighed before turning away. "I...I had it all planned out, and everything was supposed to be perfect, but I left it back at the Pole, and...and now everything's ruined. I ruined it. It wasn't supposed to be this way and I'm sorry, Elsa," he stuttered out the words so quickly that he had almost forgotten how to breathe.

"Wait, slow down!" Elsa said. "Jack, I still don't get it."

With his eyes still averted to the ground, he said, "Today is Valentines Day, and I wanted to give you something special. I had a present for you, something I worked hard on to show how much you mean to me, but...I forgot to bring it, and left it back at the North Pole. I'm sorry, Elsa."

When Elsa didn't respond, Jack looked up to see her reaction and was confused when he saw Elsa biting her bottom lip to bite back a smile.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"Oh, Jack," Elsa stepped in closer and laced her hands through his and let out a small laugh.

"What?" he asked again. He felt a bit more nervous now.

"Is _that_ what this is all about? Because you left my present back at the North Pole?" Elsa smiled at him.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry if I ruined Valentines Day, Elsa," Jack said.

Elsa laughed to herself before stepping in closer to him. "Jackson, you didn't ruin anything at all, I promise. In fact, with you being here, my day just got a million times better."

"You're just saying that," Jack sighed.

"But it's true," Elsa smiled at him and reached up to cup one of his cheeks. "Present or no present, it doesn't matter. I don't need presents to know how much you love me, because I already know, and I am the luckiest person in the world because of that."

Hearing Elsa say that lifted Jack's spirits so much, that he could feel the guilt melt away.

"So, you're not upset that I didn't bring you anything?" asked Jack.

"Of course not! And besides, a present is nice and all, but I already got my Valentines gift," said Elsa.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"You," said Elsa. A pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Jack chuckled and shook his head to himself. "What did I do to deserve you, Elsa?"

"Everything. Absolutely everything," Elsa said sweetly. "Happy Valentines Day, Jack."

"Happy Valentines Day, Elsa."

"I love you," she said.

The grin on Jack's face grew as he leaned in closer to her. "I love you too, more than anything."

And then they sealed it off with a kiss.

* * *

 **this was so fun to write and so cute and cheesy to read, and my heart feels sugary sweet I swear**

 **Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
